Śmierć
by Otka
Summary: Opis śmierci Dracona


Mówi się, że człowiek jako wolna istota może kierować swoim życiem. Wszyscy znają maksymę: Jesteś panem swego losu. Ja jednak w to nie wierzę. Już od urodzenia ktoś sterował moim życiem, zawsze mówił, co robić i w jaki sposób, nigdy nie pytano się mnie na, co mam ochotę, lecz odkąd poszedłem do Hogwartu to zaznałem trochę wolności i szczęścia. Chyba tak mogę nazwać wyrwanie się spod skrzydeł apodyktycznego ojca i wyniosłej matki? Moja wolność trwała pięć lat do momentu, w którym mój ojciec nie zawiódł Czarnego Pana i musiałem zająć jego miejsce. Kto by pomyślał, że wydarzenia z szóstego roku w Hogwarcie tak wpłyną na mnie. Z dzieciaka, który uważał się za pępek świata stałem się zastraszonym chłopakiem, który płakał w damskiej toalecie. Bez przyjaciół, wsparcia, odwagi byłem zupełnie sam. Uwierzycie, że pomagały mi rozmowy z duchem dziewczyny, która zginęła w imię zasad wyznawanych przez Czarnego Pana? Ironia ja, który kiedyś był uważany za księcia Slytherinu stał się zwykłym sługusem dla czarodzieja z pewną ideą. I właśnie przez tego człowieka rok później od wydarzeń, które miały miejsce na Wieży Astronomicznej stoję pośród ruin zamku, który kiedyś dał mi namiastkę radości.

Wszystko co dzieje się wokół mnie obserwuję jakby z boku w zwolnionym tempie. Nie jestem uczestnikiem bitwy, mam wrażenie jakbym oderwał się od rzeczywistości i szybował ponad wszystkim. Nie czuję nic, jestem pustką. Nie ruszają mnie porozrzucane wszędzie martwe ciała, kałuże krwi na każdym kroku, nie przejmuję się błaganiami o litość, szeptami ludzi, którzy za chwilę umrą. Jest walka i jestem ja. Nie egzystujemy razem tylko obok siebie.

W mojej głowie słyszę dwa słowa Avada Kedavra, moje usta wypowiadają tę formułkę jak mantrę, przed oczami śwista mi, co chwilę zielone światło. Nie chcę nikogo ranić, lecz wiem, że muszę to zrobić, aby przetrwać. Nie czuję się człowiekiem, walczę z ludźmi wokół mnie i straszę ich. Tak straszę i sieję zamęt, robię to, co czynię od kilku lat. Stwarzam pozory, że się nie boję, że jestem stanie kogoś skrzywdzić, że jestem panem swego losu. A tak naprawdę jestem małym chłopcem zaklętym w ciele mężczyzny, który się boi i chce stąd uciec.

To wszystko działo się tak szybko, jeden krzyk,świst, uderzenie i jestem prawie martwy. Leżę na posadzce koło rozwalonej zbroi. Moje oczy są bez wyrazu, na twarzy maluje się ból i zdziwienie, ciało spoczywa w dziwnym, nienaturalnym ułożeniu. Czuję potworny ból w klatce piersiowej.

Umieram? Chyba tak, powoli gasnę, odpływam do krainy śmierci. Zostałem pokonany przez nieznajomego, nieznaną mi klątwą. Odchodzę w bólu i agonii, nie mam siły błagać o ratunek bądź skończenie mojej męki. Moje ciało płonie, każda komórka osobna komórka składająca się na mnie boli. Leże i dalej obserwuję walkę, widzę twarze ludzi, których znałem, ale oni mnie nie widzą, czuję strach, zapach śmierci, ale nie czuję ciepła krwi. Jestem odrętwiały,zimny. Jestem wrakiem człowieka na ciele i umyśle.

Czy właśnie teraz jest czas na wspominanie najszczęśliwszych chwili w życiu, czy teraz powinienem widzieć całe swoje istnienie przed oczami? Nie widzę nic, jest pustka i strach przed nieznanym. Już wiem, że umieranie boli, ale co będzie potem? Będzie lepiej czy gorzej? Czy piekło i niebo istnieją czy nie? Czy ja będę istnieć dalej czy teraz skończy się mój żywot? Boję się, niech ktoś mnie chwyci za rękę, proszę. Wokół mnie chaos, a ja leżę na posadzce i ostatnie, co zapamiętam to zapach i kolor krwi. Mojej własnej krwi.

I tak właśnie umiera ostatni potomek czysto krwistego rodu. Sam, bez przyjaciół, rodziny. Umiera posiadacz serca z kamienia, które nigdy nie kochało. Umiera właśnie teraz pośród kurzu bitewnego i pośród obcych mu ludzi. Pomimo tego, że chciał żyć i chciał się zmienić. Znika z tego świata sekunda po sekundzie, kawałek po kawałku, marzenie po marzeniu. Krew przestaje płynąć, płuca przestają oddychać, a serce bić, jedynie przez jego mózg przelatuje tysiąc myśli. Wszystkie te przemyślenie sprowadzają się do tego, że zmarnował swoje istnienie i nic z niego nie wyniósł. Wie, że nikt nie zapłacze nad jego grobem, nikt go nie wspomni, nikt nie zapali za niego świeczki i nikt nie będzie życzył jego udręczonej duszy spokoju. Choć może odejście z tego świata przyniesie mu ulgę? Może po drugiej stronie w końcu będzie sobą, bez niczyjej kontroli nad tym co robi? Może gdy zamknie swoje oczy ostatecznie i ulotni się z nich iskierka życia w końcu odżyje.

Ostateczne pożegnanie, trumna z drewna uderza o twardy grunt, garść ziemi zostaje rzucona, a on zamknięty w środku. Pustka, ciemność i smutek - Dracon Malfoy udał się na wieczny spoczynek.


End file.
